Half as long, Twice as bright
by MumblesSKS
Summary: After a life-changing accident, Omar finds himself on the adventure of an lifetime. Can he adjust to the strange land and it's people.
1. What Could Go Wrong

It was a good day for a boat ride. The feeling of the boat rising and falling with the waves was relaxing as I rode threw the them like a dark skinned Posiedon in a metal and wooden chariot. And considering what I was about to do I needed to be as relaxed as possible. Normally when someone tells you to go to an area that is known for multiple dissappearances you'd be inclined to refuse. But when you lose a bet and said bet was recorded along with the terms, not much you can do about that.

"Ugh, why did I agree to this. Should have just agreed to stay in a haunted building for a night like all the normal kids." I groaned while mentally slapping myself. The beeping of the GPS distracted me from griping and told me I was 1/4 of a mile from my destination. Bringing the boat to a stop. I reached for my duffel bag and began digging through contents._ Blanket, food, flares, life jacket, extra clothes, dad's pistol with alot of extra ammo in case of pirates (hehe). Ah, here the camera._ Turning it on I set to record as proof of my deed.

"Hello everybody, it's your favorite guy Omar and I am here right outside of the Bermuda Triangle. Ooooooooooooohhhhhhh." I announced with erratic camera movements. "As per our deal I will spend one night in the triangle and I will be recording the whole thing." I let out a sigh and looked out towards the Triangle. "I just want you to know that you're all assholes and if I die will haunt you forever. Let's do this."

I set the camera down facing the bow of the boat and throttled the boat forward. _What can possibly go wrong with this? Famous last words, eh._

* * *

><p>About 45 minutes have past since I started into the triangle. It had been pretty quiet, relatively speaking although the was were getting more choppy. Things were already going downhill and it's not even noon yet. Grabbing the camera I aimed it at the gradually worsening conditions. "As you can see, shit is getting bad out here but hopefully it will pass on by. Why did I even agree to do this in the first place? Welp, I hope you all enjoy watching me suffer, ya sick bastards." With that put down the camera in its spot before pulling out a sub and digging in. It wasn't long before I was curled up on my bag drifting to sleep.<p>

Without warning the boat lurched straight up into the air. Knocking me off my ass and into the air. The nearby cracking sound was also an indicator that the camera had fallen from it's spot. Standing up and moving forward wobbly, I picked up the camera. _Oh goody, the lense cracked. Atleast it still works._ Walking back to the wheel, I stopped in my tracks. The GPS screen was static and the compass was spinning nonstop in all directions. It felt like my heart dropped into my pants but what I saw next was even worse. The water was white. And not because of foam it was literally white like milk.

"What the hell is this?" By now the waves were getting more and more intense. Battling to keep my footing, proved futile as a combination of the waves and wind took me of me feet and began ravaging the boat. The white water began piling in as the boat tossed and turned flinging me like a rag doll. I screamed for dear life as the ocean punished the boat until I was flung backwards and hit my head. Not long after, everything faded to black.

* * *

><p>Everything was black when I awoke. Black and very, very, very cold. Everywhere. The sound of wind whistling through the air let me know had probably reached land. Or I was dead, either or. Throbbing in my head indicated I wasn't dead. So that was good, I think. The cold was getting unbearable. After some struggle and pain erupting all over my body I finally sat up. The howling wind and freezing whipped my face as I wiped my eyes.<p>

"How? How the hell am I in anatartica.?" I didn't actually know it was Antarctica but it seemed like a good guess since I couldn't see anything but snow and ice. I squinted and took in my surroundings. The boat was nowhere to be found. My bag however was about 50 feet away, barely noticeable with the snow covering most of it.

_Alright stay calm. Just have to find some people nearby. Oh I hope there are people nearby. _Standing up I limped over to my bag and opened it up. Finding a windbreaker jacket aND a fleece hat I threw on both and slung my bag over my my arms over my chest to keep warm I starting marching forward. _Here's to hoping there are people nearby._

20 minutes of walking and it felt like an eternity. My limbs were becoming heavier with every step. Breathing in the cold air hurt my throat. The wind had eased down a bit but the cold but itself was brutal. Pulling out my final flare I activated it. Holding it as close as it could get without harming me. Hypothermia had surely set in but what I the world would I do for it besides use the the flares. Just got to keep moving.

10 minutes have passed and I was all out flow flares. No sign of people and I was pratically a popsicle. My legs finally gave out and I dropped to my knees. Barely letting out a multitude of expletives. I could feel my body giving up. Frozen to death in some cold wasteland was not what I had in mind for an end. Sone what accepting of the inevitable I felt my self relax for a second as I got more and more sleepy.

"Hey!"

I jerked my eyes open for second. A blue figure was moving towards me fast. It looked almost like a person.

"Hey! Are you okay?" Yep definitely a person, a girl too. My eyes began to close again and I finally fell on to my stomach. Too bad, I found someone too late.

"You're going to be okay. Just keep your eyes open." A pair of hands rolled me over and I opened my eyes. A girl about a year younger than me was was kneeling next to me shaking me awake. She was a little darker than me, and had cerulean colored eyes. She was beautiful. The face was painted with concern though. "Come on, say something?"

I managed a weak smile before replying. "A beautiful angel. I didn't think the actually existed." Whatever happened next is unknown to me as everything went black immediately after.

* * *

><p><strong>hey everyone. Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed this introduction to my story. This is my first LOK fanfic but I'm excited to see how it turns out. It's going to be canon with some alterations to include my OC but it should stay mostly true to the series.<strong>

**rate and review please on what you liked and what you didn't like. Constructive criticism goes along way with helping me make my stories good and keeping you all entertained.**

**See you in the next chapter. :D**


	2. A Strange Land

_"You brought him back with you?"_

_"He was freezing to death. He needed help and I was there."_

Omars eyes fluttered open. Everything was hazy but a few blinks began to clear up his vision. Instinctively closing his hand he felt what seemed like tufts of fur. In fact everything around him felt like fur.

"For all we know he can be a spy or an assassin. And you brought him in the middle of the compound."

"We are extremely dissappointed in your lack of judgement, Korra."

Looking down, he was covered in a blanket. The room was white and adorn with paintings and tribal looking ornaments similar to what would be in his grandmother's house. Sitting up slowly he felt his muscles ache and pull causing him to groan inwardly.

"Even if he is a spy or assassin aren't you glad atleast glad you can interrogate him?"

"Of course not, he's more of a threat here than out there."

"I say we just leave him out for the wolves."

Silently observing the conversation Omar climbed out the bed. Turns out they stripped him to his underwear as a precaution. Grabbing his pants of the small table near the he began getting hurriedly. The voices coming from outside became silent as a lone figure moved into the room that Omar was inhabiting. The figure was dressed in bluish purple robes withe a white insignia on it along with a funky headpiece to boot.

Omar felt his blood chill as the man face wnt from shock to anger in .05 seconds. Slowly PJ raised a hand in front of him. "Now there's a perfectly good explanation for all of this. I..ummm.. I just can't think of it right now." A very strong hand gripped his shoulder and began shoving him out of the room. "Ow. Ow. Okay."

Omar stepped awkwardly as he tried to fasten his belt until the guard shoved him down onto the floor. Omar looked up to see four people in front of him. One man dressed in a similar outfit as the guard but more formal and lacking a hood with a giant grey beard. The second was a slender man in red and yellow robes, sporting a brown goatee with a blue arrow on his head. Third was an elderly women, tan with long grey hair and two strands of hair loops on both sides of her face. Lastly was a girl about his age dressed in blue. She also had tan skin with two downward ponytails on the side of her head and a wolfs tail in the back.

Omar smiled nervously as the two men stared him down, the woman looked more quizzical while the girl had her arms crossed and looked annoyed or dejected. "Ummm. Hi there. Thank you for saving me." He announced.

"Who are you, and what are you doing here?" The man in red asked sternly.

"Me?" Omar pointed at himself. "I have no idea where I am or how I got here. And my name is Omar." He answered awkwardly trying avoid the stern man's gaze.

"He's lying." The man with the grey beard snapped. "We know you're here for the avatar. Now who sent you? Huh, boy. Who?" The man marched forward pointing accusing at him.

"Nobody sent me anywhere. I don't even know what an avatar is. I'm just lost is all." Omar felt himself shrink in the man's gaze.

"Clearly he is not a spy or an assassin so leave him alone." The younger woman snapped at the man.

"That's what he wants you to think." He retorted sternly. The old woman lifted a hand immediately after causing both parties to fall silent.

"Forgive my companions for their harsh tone and accusations." Her was was soft and she smiled brightly allowing Omar to visibly relax. "Where did you come from, young man?"

Omar glanced nervously at the to men giving him the stink eye. "I'm from Miami, ma'am."

"Never heard of Miami. Is that in the Earth Kingdom or Fire Nation?" She asked with same genuine smile.

Omar raised an eyebrow at her. "America. I've never heard of the Earth Kingdom or Fire Nation."

"Hmmm. Korra did you see anything before meeting our guest?"

Korra finally unfolded her arms and adopted a more curious look. "I saw a flash of light when I was out with Naga. I went towards it to see what happened and found him." She motioned over to the still knelt down Omar.

The old woman nodded at Korra before reaching into her robe for something. Omar could make out what looked like a old bladder people used to carry water in. Uncorking she brought her hand forward slowly. Omars jaw dropped as water flowed slowly out of the bladder and into the air. The old woman moved her army ffluidly like a form of Tai Chi moving the water around Omar.

"How... How are you doing that? With the water?" Omar stammered, still watching the water move.

"You have never seen this before?" Omar shook his head, still enamored with the spectacle. " What about with earth or fire?" Again he shook his head. Returning the water to her bladder, she looked towards the to men. "It seems our friend here is not of this land."

* * *

><p>Unlike his previous experience outside, Omar was now mostly healthy and conscious as he followed the old woman who revealed her name to be Master Katara. After the case of mistaken identity 2 hours before, she spent great deal telling him about this new world. It was amazing the things she told him.<p>

"And here we are back in the courtyard. I hope you enjoyed the tour." Katara voiced cheerfully.

"Aside from a few sideways looks from the guards, yes, thank you for taking the time to show me around." He gazed around the compound before giving a thankful smile to her. Catching his eye was a huge mound of white with brown lines on it lumbering around the courtyard. "What is that thing?" Omar screamed while pointing at the large animal.

"That is a flying bison. His name is Oogi and that is how my family and I arrived here." Tenzin spoke up walking over towards the pair.

"How does it fly with no wings?" Omar inquired as he ran up to Oogi and started petting him.

"Flying bison are believed to be the first airbenders. As such they use airbending to fly." Tenzin answered. Despite his hostile attitude before he was actually a pretty decent guy. Bit of a stick in the mud though.

"So can you fly then."

Tenzin frowned slightly at that. "No there hasn't been a airbender who can fly in a very long time. Not even my father, Avatar Aang, could do it."

Omar watched Tenzin as he spoke. Seems like Tenzin was still living in his father's shadow. Looking back at Oogi who he had been petting he could only imagine flying. A ringing from the bell echoed through out the compound meant that it was time for curfew and dinner.

"Omar, find Korra and bring her back here for dinner. She should be in the stables with her polarbear dog Naga." Tenzin instructed as he and Katara turned for the main building.

Omar nodded as he went into a light jog looking for the stables. Already seeing Korra as he arrived he opted for the more fun approach than just a tap on the shoulder or hollering. Digging his hands into the ground he gathered a giant glob of snow and formed into a lumpy sphere. Taking aim he savored the moment before striking his prey and finally released.

PFFFFFFFFTTTTTT. "Hey, what's the big idea." Korra turned around red-faced as the back of her head was clumped with snow. Omar howled with laughter as he fell backwards.

"Oh man I wish you could see your face right now." Omar said between laughs.

Going from upset to happy Korra began bending snow right over him. "Take this." Omar only had enough time to open his eyes and mouth and expletive before a mound a snow swallowed him. Laughing, Korra ran over to the mound and began digging until only Omars head was visible. "Haha, I win." She announced putting her hands on her hips looking down at him triumphantly.

"I clearly did not think this through enough." Omar shivered as he blinked snow out of his eye.

Korra bended the snow to behind him so he was now leaning back on the pile. "No you did not." She beamed as she offered a hand. Omar smiled took her, only to grab the inside of her triceps with his other arm. Pulling forward with both arms and sticking his foot, he tripped Korra causing her to land face first in the snow. Laughing as he ran forward the snow under him and in front of him turned to ice making him fall to his stomach and slide forward. Before he could do anything else he felt two feet land on his back as Korra "surfed" him to the entrance of the main building.

Defeated, Omar sighed and waved his hand. "That's it. I'm done you win."

"That's what I thought." Korra laughed as she picked him up by the back of his jacket. The two shared a laugh as the looked at each other. Omar once again noticed her cerulean eyes that shone in the light. Her tan skin made them even more exotic to him as he stared at them. _Her eyes are amazing. And she is definitely beautiful. Plus she can kick ass, literally._

Korra looked to the side as she blushed and smiled softly. "Umm, you're staring." For a second his emerald eyes didn't budge until a look of surprise and then embarrassment appeared on his face.

"Sorry. You just.. you just have the most amazing eyes I've ever seen." He smiled sheepishly and rubbed the back of his head. Korra blushed even more before Omar walked in. She quickly followed behind until they reached the dining room and took their places.

Omar noticed three young children looking at him as he sat. All three were wearing what looked like Tenzins air acolyte clothes without the cape. Glancing around awkwardly he saw everyone else in deep conversation already so he suddenly found his plate very interesting.

"You have funny looking clothes." The one with two buns on her head said. Omar looked at her funny before retorting. "Well your clothes are funnier looking." The girl looked at her clothes pulling at the fabric.

"Well you have little ears." She said crossing her arms, impressed with her comeback.

Omars face scrunched up as he grabbed for one of his ears. "Oh yeah? Well you have a little nose."

The girl grabbed her nose and began pouting. The boy who looked to be the youngest and was bald looked Omar up and down. Arms crossed and a look of contempt. "You talk funny. You don't pronounce your r's."

"Well your head is wierd shaped." Omar and the boy locked eyes and glared at each other.

"That's enough Meelo. Leave him alone." A woman in a robe different from the uniform spoke up. "I'm Pema, this is Meelo, Ikki, and Jinora. It's good to meet you."

"Likewise, it's always nice when someone makes you feel welcome." Omar answered courteously.

"Absolutely not, the city is too dangerous." The White lotus elder, who Omar referee to as Master Moustache, slammed a hand on the the table. The conversation between him Tenzin and Korra becoming louder. "Avatar Aang tasked us with keeping you safe while you mastered the four elements."

"I get that but don't think keeping me locked up in this compound is what he had in mind." Korra shot back calmly.

"I understand this is hard to accept. But this not the right time to come to Republic city." Tenzin replied, upset over the situation as well.

"Umm if I can interject." All eyes turned to Omar who tried very hard not to shrink under everyone's gaze. "Uhhh, I think Korra should go. Experience is the best teacher and no matter how training she gets it won't mean anything once she gets into a real live fight. I mean I always practiced shooting at home when I had the chance but once I got deployed in a war it was alot different when the targets are actually trying to hurt you bad."

"And then she gets killed." Master Moustache yelled. "The avatar will stay here where she will complete her training. End of discussion."

Korra sighed before getting up and storming off. "Whatever."

Omar reached for hear but she was already out the door. "Korra, wait. Goddammit see what you've done now."

"What I've done?" Moustache screeched. Omar was already walking after Korra before he could say anything else.

* * *

><p>After being told that Korra left the compound to get some air and arguing with a guard to let him go out to get her, Omar found himself following Naga's tracks to a cliffside. Perched on the edge was Korra sitting on top of Naga staring out at the sunset.<p>

Omar frowned. He couldn't imagine having to be confined to one place for all of his life. But maybe she wouldn't have to be.

"Hey, you okay?" He asked softly as he walked up beside the two. He looked to her trying to get a read on her thoughts

Korra's features were a flurry of emotions. Anger, sadness, curiosity, desire. All to experience life outside of the compound. "No, I'm not okay. Tenzin is supposed to be teaching me airbending but he can't because he's needed in Republic City. And I can't go with him because it's too dangerous apparently." She shouted out frustrated and sad at the same time.

Omar folded his hands behind his back and looked off into the sunset. "I'm sorry. No one should have to be cooped up somewhere for their entire life."

Korra glanced toward him and her features softened. "Thanks, for trying to help. It meant alot to finally have someone on my side."

Omar looked up at her smiled. "It's what friends do. I'm glad it meant something to you." He gave Naga a pat on the stomach and took a deep breath. The cold brisk air cold down his insides.

Korra smiled back, but was distracted as Oogi flew overhead with Tenzin and his family. Immediately her face hardened once again. "I can't stay here." She whispered.

"You won't have to." Korra looked at Omar surprised. He was still smiling to himself and she wondered what he meant.

"I over heard the guards talking about a ship that's supposed to leave tonight. We could catch it and be at Republic City before anyone knows we're gone." He looked to her and smiled even more.

Korra crossed her arms over her chest and smirked. "We?"

"You and me. Yep, or I could tell Master Moustache about you trying to leave." Omar shot her a devious smile.

Korra almost fell off Naga as she laughed. "Master Moustache? Where did that come from."

"The White Lotus elder with the epic grey beard."

Korra shook her head. "Okay meet me at the stables after dark."

"You got it, Korra."

* * *

><p><strong>Hey everybody, hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I'm excited to finally start the fun parts of the story. Also as you may have noticed, I didn't write from the 1st person perspective. It feels too awkward to me but I may return to it later if I'm up to it.<strong>

**rate and review and have a good one everybody :D**


	3. Republic City

**Oh boy this took awhile to write but it was worth it. I hope everyone is enjoying the story so far and likes what I have done. Welp here is the next chapter, enjoy.**

* * *

><p>there was one thing Omar hated more than anything, it was being cold. Living in Miami there was little need for winter clothing. Given that, all he had was pants and a t-shirt for clothing along with a blanket. Luckily Katara was nice enough to give him a jacket similar to Korra's and turned the blanket into a makeshift scarf. For that he was thankful but the cold wind still bit at his exposed hands and face.<p>

Getting to the stables was easy enough thanks to the White Lotus guards being lazy in their patrol patterns. Being stationed in the middle of nowhere will do that to he thought. His thoughts were interrupted though by Naga, who had gotter up and began nudging him with her nose.

"Hey, girl." He said as he began rubbing behind her eyes. "You remind me of me dog back home. Only you're bigger and all white." Naga grunted and licked Omar leaving a glob of saliva on his face. Omar grunted in disgust before wiping his face with his sleeves.

"Nice to see you and Naga are bonding." A familiar voice called out. Omar felt himself smile as he turned around. Korra smiled back before grabbing Naga's saddle and putting it in place.

"And here I thought I'd have to go to Republic City by myself. About time you showed up." Omar quipped lightly earning a sigh from Korra.

"You try sneaking out a windowless room with a guard posted outside you're room. I got here as fast as I could." Korra deadpanned.

Omar climbed into the saddle and smirked at her. "Uh huh. Excuses excuses." He offered a hand to Korra. "How about I excuse you from this trip." She chirped back smiling as she took his hand.

"Nice night for an escape." An elderly voice broke up the bantering. Omar and Korra froze before slowly looking at the source. Master Katara stood at the entrance smiling.

Omar shot Korra worried look. "Well. Shit." Korra sighed heavily as she turned to face the aged water-bender.

"I have to leave." She glanced down at her feet in shame. "I need to find my own path as the avatar."

Katara nodded slowly and smiled more as she spoke. "I know you do." Omar did double-take, shocked that Korra was getting away with running away from home. Korra looked shocked and then immediately grateful as Katara continued. "Aang's time has passed. My brother and many of my friends are gone. It's time for you and your generation to take on the generation of keeping peace and balance in the world. But I think you're going to make a great avatar."

With tears forming in her eyes, Korra walked over to Katara embracing her in a final hug. "Thank you."

"Goodbye, Korra." Katara gave her one final squeeze before letting go. Omar sat in the saddle watching the two quietly. Seeing them made him realize how sad and upset he currently felt. He didn't get a chance to say goodbye to anyone. In fact, his final moments with his family were quite bitter. He breathed in deeply, blinking away any tears. It was far too late for that.

"And you, young man." Katara's motherly voiced brought him back to real life. Omar looked up, still biting back tears. "I've only known you a short while, but I know you are a delightful and caring young man. But I also see you are lost, unsure, and afraid. You may feel like you're alone in this new land but you are not." She put a hand on Korra's shoulder and smiled. "Take care of her, for she will need you in the future, as you will need her."

"I'm no bender, but she saved my life. That is a debt I can never repay, but I will try." He gave Korra a smile and nod. Korra nodded back before waterbending a hole in to the wall of snow beside them. Naga with Omar on top began following as Katara sealed the wall behind them.

* * *

><p>"I can't believe it. We're actually on our way to Republic City." Korra screeched, giddy with excitement. "I'm so happy I could die."<p>

Omar smirked as he leaned back on Naga watching Korra pace back and forth. Being out of the compound for good was a dream come true for her. And he was glad to help her get out. "So what's first on the list of things to do when we get there?"

Korra stopped to think cupping her chin with one hand. Removing her hand, her face lit up as she spoke. "Oh, we can go tour the city. And visit Aang Memorial Island." Latching on to Omars collar and shaking him like a rag doll, she spoke with even more enthusiasm. "We can go to a pro-bending match. We have to go to one, Omar."

Omar laughed as she began to settle down and took a seat next to him. He remembered hearing her talking about pro-bending with some of the White Lotus guards back at the compound. A team-based MMA style bending tournament from what he gathered. "All right, All right. Pro-bending it is. But remember we should still probably find Tenzin on Air Temple Island."

Korra groaned as she rolled her eyes. "I know, way to ruin my happy thoughts." She leaned back into Naga putting her hands behind her head. "The start to a great journey, right?"

Omar waved his hands in front of him "Epic is more like. The city isn't ready for us. You, the avatar, and me...uhhhh..umm..wow, I can't think of anything as good as the avatar." His arms feel to his lap as he frowned.

"You'll think of something."

"Here's hoping."

* * *

><p>Omar groaned as he wokeup to the shipping jolting to a stop. It was still quiet thankfully but soon workers would arrive to start unloading the ship. Looking around for another exit his neck ached from soreness. His arm felt numb as well. Looking to his right, Korra was nestled into him, still asleep. He smiled as he looked at her, able to admire her features with feeling awkward.<p>

Carefully moving out of Korra's grip, he grabbed his bag surprisingly still in good condition despite the beating it took in the accident. A couple of things were missing, though nothing too important. He still had his clothes and flares. He snickered at the memory of hearing one of the guards set a room on fire messing with the flares.

The smile faded as he found what was at the bottom of the bag. His father's handgun, a Five-Seven to be specific. His last slap to his dad's face. Stealing his favorite gun along with enough ammo to wage a lengthy standoff. The cool polymer grip fit comfortably in his hand as he lamented. Taking off his jacket from the water tribe, he dug around his clothes until he found his holster. It was reminiscent of of the old cop films that wore holsters under their jacket. Luckily for him it was a left-handed holster. Sliding it on he put 3 magazines on his left side ammo carrier attached to the holster and slide the Five-Seven in on the right. He didn't plan on using it but in a world where anyone is capable of bending the elements, he rather have it and not need it. Putting his jacket back on and closing his bag, the cargo doors opened.

Korra woke up immediately after looking around in a daze. Realizing where she was she shot up and peered around the boxes. "Naga, we're here. Omar, look we made it." Her barely contained enthusiasm brought a smile to his face. Before he could answer she was already on top of Naga beckoning for him to get on. Somehow the workers were still oblivious to the presence of the three stowaways. That is, until a giant 700 pound polarbear dog careened past them causing all to duck away while one unlucky guy was knocked over.

"Thanks for the ride!" Korra yelled over her shoulder as Naga plowed ahead.

"And sorry for knocking you over." Omar added.

If he hadn't known better, Omar would've thought he walked into 1940's China or Japan with western influence. The city was amazing, with it's towering buildings and bustling pedestrians. Not to mention the line of oncoming cars that Naga was running straight into. Omar swallowed hard while Korra was still busy not paying attention.

"Car. Car. Car. Car. Caaaarrrrrr." Omar shrieked. Naga reared back and moved towards the right moving until finally coming to a stop overlooking a grand view of the city and surrounding area. Omar felt like blowing chunks as he hunched over to the side.

"Wow look at this place. I've never seen so many satomobiles in one place. Her view shifted from the city to a massive statue of a man holding staff before him. Omar looked up, his stomach settling, and saw a look of awe on her face.

"Who's that?"

"Avatar Aang. The avatar before me. He saved the the world from Fire Lord Ozai in the last war." She replied.

Omar whistled. "No pressure, huh."

Korra simply smiled more until she looked past the statue." Air Temple Island. Ready for a swim, girl?" Korra said still smiling calmly. Before he could object Naga rose her head sniffing the air followed by a rumbling from her stomach. Lurched towards the smell, causing Korra to pull on the reins. "All right, food first then Air Temple Island. Ready Omar?" He could only elicit a groan before the giant animal took off. Once again into the middle of the street.

"Whoa! Watch out Naga!" The amount of cars that dodged out the way was astounding until one smashed into a pole.

Both Omar and Korra looked behind them at the mess before being turned around by a series of gasps. Specifically, those of people on the crosswalk. Omar held on for dear life as Korra yelled out at apologies to the walkers. Finally Naga slowed down before ducking her head in a tent. Knowing what was a about to happen, both jumped off and ran to the front of the vendor.

"Naga, wait." She ordered causing the polarbear dog to whimper. "We'll take one of each, please." Korra eyed the array of food lovingly.

"That'll be 20 yuans." The vendor replied.

"I actually don't have any money on me." Korra said with a worried smile.

"Snatching the meat stick out her hand the vendor fumed. "Then what good are you to me."

Korra backed off dejected until Omar stopped her. " I got $20 dollar bill with your name on it right here." He held the green paper up with a giant smile.

"I don't even know what a dollar is bub. Yuan only." The vendor crossed her arms.

In cartoon fashion, the dollar bill flopped over as Omar frowned. "Don't worry, it's a big city. I'm sure we can find some food somewhere." Korra put hand on his shoulder giving it a squeeze.

* * *

><p>It had been another 30 minutes before the two decided to camp out in the local park. Despite it being in the middle of the city, it was a nice change of scenery. Streams ran all over and the trees were a gold and red color thanks to the changing of the seasons. Thankfully there had been fish in the stream, and with Korra's bending it had been a simple task to catch and cook the fish. Naga on the other hand had taking to dumping her head in the water and coming back up with 3 fish. Still it was a beautiful sight, he thought.<p>

"Say, do you think I can get one of them tasty smelling fishies."

Both Korra and Omar looked to their left to see a wild-haired smiling hobo gleaming at them. Kor rather looked at Omar who only responded with a shrug. "Uh, sure." The hobo stepped out of the Bush and snatched up a extra fish that was cooking. Sitting down the man began devouring the fish like it was the last meal he'd ever have. "So, uhh, do you live in that bush." Korra asked earning a smack on the arm from Omar who looked none too pleased.

Wiping his mouth and smacking his lips in delight the hobo responded. "Yes, that is presently what I do call home. He held his hand out towards the bush and smiled. "Took me awhile to procure a bush that beauteous."

"Well I think it's a very pretty looking bush." Omar responded with a smile of his own.

"Thank you, young man." The hobo nodded. "Not many others have the skill to appreciate such a quality home these days."

"Too right."

"So are there more of you out here?" Korra confused at the idea of people living on the streets. "I thought everyone in Republic was living it up." She looked down dissappointed.

Omar and the Hobo looked at Korra then each other before erupting into a fit of laughter. Korra all the more confused snapped her head and looked at the two perplexed.

"She.. she said... she said 'I thought everyone would be living it up'." Omar cackled, gripping his sides as he fell over. The hobo howled louder before getting up and reducing his laughter to giggles.

"You've got a lot to learn, miss. Stick with your friend here, he seems to know how cities work." The hobo motioned to Omar who gave a thumbs up. Korra dipped her head embarrassed only for Omar to squeeze her shoulder and give a reassuring smile. Korra smile backed before a whistling noise interrupted the fun time they were having.

Looking towards the source of the noise Omar could see a husky police officer running towards them.

"Hey you can't fish here!" He managed to huff out.

The hobo looked towards the two teens. "You two best skedaddle." He announced, hopping into the bush immediately after. Taking their cue, Omar and Korra hopped on to Naga who sped off leaving the guard winded and giving up the chase.

Out running the officer was easy enough, especially on Naga. Now in a new section of the park the trio were walking around to see a gathering of people ahead.

"Are you tired of living under the tyrannical rule of benders?!" The speaker was short yet lanky guy dressed in a black outfit and had the most atrocious looking mutton chops Omar had ever seen. The man was speaking through a megaphone pointing at various members of the crowd. Finally pointed at poster of a man in a white and red mask wearing a hooded jacket. "Then join the Equalist! For too long the bending elite have forced nonbenders to live as second class citizens! Join Amon and together we will tear down the bending establishment." The pale man screeched into the megaphone.

"Get a load of this guy." Omar gestured with his thumb in the man's direction. Korra nodded and walked into the group with Omar in tow.

"What are you talking about? Bending is like the coolest thing in the world!" Korra proclaimed proudly.

All eyes found themselves focused on Korra and Omar causing Omar to tense slightly while Korra stared down the announcer. "Oh yeah, let me guess? You two are benders." The announcer asked smugly holding a nonchalant posture.

"She is but I'm not." Omar spoke up, still eyeing the crowd warily. The man got a glow in his eyes seeking to exploit the situation.

"And I bet she and all other benders have treated you like a lesser person, right?" The man smiled in anticipation. Korra went to answer but was stopped by Omar raising his hand and nodding towards her.

"Actually this woman rescued me from the verge of death in the south pole." The crowd began murmuring to themselves. Then her people, primarily benders, took me in and treated me fairly asking for nothing in return. It was my own decision to try and repay the debt that has fallen on me."

The crowd began talking amongst themselves, conflicted with this revelation, before turning back towards the announcer awaiting his rebuttal.

The man looked around nervously before putting on a defiant facade. "That story could be fabricated. You're nothing but a bender sympathizer. You'll do anything and say anything to protect the benders." The crowd began talking again until Korra, clearly upset, spoke up.

"Bending has helped people in so many ways, you're just upset that you don't have bending or you wouldn't be doing this."

The announcer simply snorted. "Says the angry bender. I bet you would just love to knock me off this platform right now."

The announcer easily telegraphed what he was doing. And Omar saw it from a mile away. "He's baiting you. Don't fall for it." He leaned in whispering to Korra, but she was too distracted.

"I'm really thinking about it right now." She replied, arms crossed and face scrunched up in annoyance. Omar face palmed at the sprung trap.

A ghost of a smile appeared on the announcers face before pointing at Korra. "This is what's wrong with this city. Benders like her use their powers to oppress us." The man then pointed at Omar with malice. "And traitors like him try to defend benders and are too blind to see the truth."

Without a thought Omar surged forward pointing a accusing finger at the man causing him to cower back in shock. "Are you fucking serious right now. Ever since I got to this city I have not seen a single injustice committed by a bender to a non bender." The vicinity became deathly quiet as the people listened. "You all have jobs, homes, food and money, I assuming?" Everyone nodded. "There are no special treatments benders get that nonbenders don't get unless it's something specifically tied to bending is there?" Again, everyone nodded. "Then why the fuck are you complaining? Where I come from there is REAL inequality. People don't get equal treatment just because of their skin color." There were a series of gasps and murmurs. Omar looked around finding what he wanted.

"Well that's there where you're from. Here non benders are constantly harassed or killed by benders and nobody does anything. Not the police who are mostly benders and not the council which is all benders." The announcer yelled. The crowd began yelling with him in response agreeing with their own problems in the city. "So you can take your sob story and leave us, traitor."

Omar grunted in anger before waving off the announcer and storming away. Korra and took one last look at the crowd before taking off after him.

* * *

><p>"Omar! Omar! Hey, wait up!" Korra yelled as she ran down her friend. Omar stopped and waited, the anger from before had long dissipated. "You okay? You were pretty upset leaving the park."<p>

"Yeah, I'm okay that was just some hot air. Nothing serious." He replied giving small smile.

Korra pursed her lips thinking of what he had said about his home. "Is it true? Do people really get treated unfairly for their skin color?" She couldn't fathom why people would do such a thing.

"Yea but it hasn't been like that for a very long time. In fact most racism, atleast from my perspective, is usually done behind closed doors not openly." Omar answered matter-of-factly.

"So, what? You lied to them?" She said suddenly getting upset. Omar began walking forward again prompting Korra to follow.

"If it stops a war from happening or people from getting killed, what does it matter?" Korra looked down, she never thought of it that way before. "Listen Korra, the world isn't black and white. It's very, very grey. Sometimes you need to do certain things that seem bad to do some good."

"But it's still wrong. You can't just lie and assume everything will turnout okay." She argued back.

"You're right. But answer me this. If you see a homeless person who is asking for money what do you do."

"Obviously you give him some money." She answered.

"Sure but what if he demands more and tries to rob you? What if he uses the money to buys drugs or liquor? Or what if he's a murderer and you just gave him enough money to last another day and kill again?" Omar asked. Korra went to retort but found herself at a loss for words. He did have a point bit still there's no way to tell. "Listen, Korra. All I'm saying is don't take things at face value. There's usually alot more going on."

"Okay, I guess you do have a point. In other news, where are we?" Korra asked as she looked around. They had been walking around for awhile aimlessly while talking and now nothing was recognizable.

"Uh... umm.. I have no idea." Omar said looking around for anything to say where they were.

From the abundance of shops, Omar had a good guess that they were in a market district most likely. The roads were oddly quiet though and there weren't enough people walking or shopping around. "Let's ask them for directions." Korra yelled walking over towards two shopkeepers nearby.

Omar got a feeling in his gut. One that usually he got when something was going to happen. A red satomobile, as they're called pulled up and 3 men stepped out. One dressed in green and brown, the strong and dumb type. Another dressed in black with a red scarf that walked funny, fast and slippery type. The final individual was dressed in grey and blue with a duster coat and hat, his demeanor saying he was the leader.

"You two should get out of here." A shutting door accompanied the voice getting Omar's attention. Korra looked confused after having the door slammed shut. Omar quickly walked over and glanced over at the men real quick before looking back at Korra. "Did you get the directions?"

Korra nodded but was now eyeing three men now talking to a fourth. Omar tried to nudge her away but she shook him off and proceeded towards the group. Omar sighed to himself seeing what would be in the very immediate future and then heard wood breaking. Korra who was now on the men arguing caused him to sigh even more as he ran over.

"Hey, hey, hey. What's uhh... what's going on Korra?" He asked trying avoid the stink-eye he was receiving from the thugs.

"These three chumps are trying to mug this man. We can't let them get away with this." She shouted.

"Since you two are straight off the boat here's two things." The leader said from behind Omar, looking smug while the cronies smirked evilly. Omar felt himself tense up ready for an attack. "You're in Triple Threat Triad territory and we're about to put you in the hospital."

"The only ones going to the hospital is you. And for your sake I hope there's one nearby." Korra replied smugly stepping to Omars side.

The three thugs looked shocked at her audacity and then enraged. "Who do you think you are?" The leader howled.

"Why don't you come find out." Korra answered punching a fist into her other hand.

"Woah, woah woah, hey now." Omar yelled stepping forward. "We clearly got off on the wrong foot. Let's start over. I'm Omar." He continued until he was an arms length away from the leader and held out his hand for a handshake. Everyone looked at him like he had three heads.

The leader swiftly reached into his coat for a flask and got his on it. Unfortunately he was not fast enough as Omar had pinned his hand on the flask. Without waiting for the leaders reaction, Omar delivered 3 quick punches to his face. Pulling the grabbed hand forward, Omar spun and lowered his body so his free hand could slip between the leaders legs. Still pulling forward and down he flipped the leader over his shoulders on to the ground and established a full mount. StI'll dazed the leader was unable to stop the palm that flew into his face, leaving him incapacitated.

The two cronies, Korra, and any onlookers were flabbergasted at the speed and easiness Omar had at downing the leader. The green crony yelled as he leaped forward to attack Omar only to be sent flying in the air thanks to Korra earthbending the ground below to shoot up from under him.

"What just happened?" A shopkeeper asked.

"Did he just take out that water bender with no bending? And did she just earthbend?" Another asked.

the green clad thug began his descent landing on a telephone wire ththat spring boarded him face first into a sign. From there he fell on to a cloth covertop and bounced towards a piece of hanging cloth. Attempting to grab it, the cloth ripped and dropped him on too a table of fruits and vegetables. The man rolled off on to the ground. The final crony who stood in shock before desperately hosing flames towards the two. Omar dodged out of the way while Korra firebended the flames away safely and surged forward. Locking hands with the man she eyed Omar who was on one knee breathing hard and looking at her. Twisting around she tossed the man towards Omar. Without much thought Omar clothslined the airborne crook who spun in mid air and crashed through a window.

"Got an idea of who we are now, chumps? "

A roaring engine answered her as Omar dragged her out of the way from almost being a smear on the ground. The green crony yelled as he and the crook leader drove off and earthbended the black clad crook on to the car. Omar watched with amusement as they drove off but quickly frowned as he saw Korra in pursuit of the vehicle.

"Korra, No!" He screamed but was not heard.

"You're not getting away." She said as she earthbended a column beneath the car launching it into the air. The car slammed back to the ground and swerved before crashing into a shop. Omar looked down a cursed in frustration before running to catch up with Korra.

"Korra, what the shit?" He screamed at her. Before he could get an answer a siren bellowed from above. Looking up at the sky was a grey airship hovering overhead. Three figures jumped from the airship before shooting lines from their suits and slowing their descent.

"Cool, metalbenders." Korra said amazed at the display. The three metalbenders landed in front of the two and surveyed the scene before them.

"There you go. We caught the bad guys." She said with pride motioning to the three crooks stumbling out the shop. Omar skulked forward with his shoulders still slumped over and waited for the real trouble.

The lead officer pointed towards the crooks before issuing orders. "Arrest them." The two other officers quickly shot wires at the crooks wrapping them up. The lead officer then turned to the two teens. "You're both under arrest too."

Korra stepped back in shock. What? Their bad guys, they were smashing up a shop. We helped out." The officer pointed at the wrecked street behind them.

"Looks like you did more harm than good." The officer said as he launched a wire towards Korra who dodged out the way and grabbed it.

"Just us explain."

"You two can explain yourselves all you want... downtown." The officer barked out.

Korra gritted her teeth in frustration before she felt a hand on her shoulder. Looking to her side was Omar shaking his head while frowning. Korra loosened her grip on the wire allowing it to retreat back into the officers suit.

"Officer, we surrender ourselves into your custody. We will come peacefully." He announced strongly, looking the officer in the eye.

"Omar! What are you doing?" Korra screamed.

"The right thing." He snapped back at her. "We wrecked this neighborhood and now we have to deal with the consequences of our actions." Korra bowed her head in shame making Omar frown. Perhaps he was to harsh.

"You're doing the right thing, son." The officer said in a calmer and nicer tone. "I'll see to it that you're in and out quickly."

"Thank you." He whispered as he kept staring at the sad avatar.

* * *

><p><strong>Finally in Republic City. Took me long enough but it was fun to write even though my computer crashed and I had to rewrite part of the ending.<strong>

**For future reference this story is more than likely going to dip into some AU just to because of Omar. So you have been warned haha. But I'll try to keep it interesting.**

**Anywho, rate and review please. Let me know if there's anything you like or don't like or want to see. Reviews go a long way to help make a better story in my experience.**


	4. Omar's Plea

**Great googly moogly. That last episode of legend of Korra though. I always knew Kuvira was a dirty bitch but damn. She took it to a whole new level. Can't wait to write my own take on that whole situation (SPOILERS). Anywho I really appreciate the support everyone, you guys are awesome.**

* * *

><p>"Multiple accounts of destruction of property, and you young lady, resisting arrest. The both of you are in a whole lot of trouble." Chief Beifong announced in a rather annoyed and uninterested tone.<p>

"But there were people in trouble. We couldn't just sit idly by while they hurt that shopkeeper." Korra retorted.

Chief Beifong walked in front of the table and slammed her clipboard down before addressing the two. "Can it! You should have called the police and stayed out of the way."

"But what if they killed him? Then what, just let the killers walk free?" Korra yelled out in frustration.

"They wouldn't have killed him. So long as he can make money, they won't kill what they can use." Omar pointed out. Korra glared at him until he finished. "Be that as it may, I still believe we were justified in our intervention despite the regretful damage we both caused. A citizens arrest gone awry, if you will." He shot Korra a glance and winked giving a smile that she reciprocated.

"Awry is an understatement. And they may allow citizens arrest where you're from but not in my town. There's enough trouble here without would-be cops running around arresting random people. The police is here for a reason." Beifong countered now taking a seat in front of the two.

"But it's my duty to protect people. You see, I'm the avatar." Korra announced smiling nervously, hoping her gamble would pay off.

Chief Beifong scoffed. "I know who you are, but that doesn't excuse you from vigilante justice." Korra sank into her seat as the Chiefs gaze shifted to Omar. "And what's your excuse, young man."

"None, I was just doing what I thought was right." Omar stated.

"Right. Now care to explain what this is, exactly?" Beifong demanded while placing Omars Five-Seven on the table.

"It's a gun."

"A what?" Beifong inquired confused at the word.

"A gun. You know, weapon that fires tiny metal projectiles at high speeds?" He deadpanned. Korra and Beifong simply stared at him in confusion. "Wait you seriously don't know what this is?"

"No I don't, and I don't like the idea of some child having a weapon that could seriously hurt someone." Beifong protested.

"It's not dangerous if you know how to use and when to use it." Omar shot back. "And I'm not a child. I know how to use it properly and it's a family heirloom.

Omar locked eyes with the Chief refusing to back down. A hole formed in the wall revealing the face of another officer.

"Chief, Councilman Tenzin is here." The man reported. Chief Beifong pinched the bridge of her nose and sighed.

"Let him in." The hole shut before the walls parted entirely as Chief Beifong stood up and clasped her hands behind her back and an angry Tenzin walked in. If looks could then Omar is pretty sure he'd be pushing daisies by now.

"Tenzin. Sorry we got a little sidetracked when coming to see you." Korra said sheepishly looking towards Omar for support.

"Yea, ummm, oh good news is we turned ourselves in instead of leading the cops on a wild goose-swan chase." Omar added trying to sound optimistic.

Tenzin took a deep breath before turning to Chief Beifong and smiling. "Lin you are looking radiant as usual."

"Cut the cap Tenzin. What is the avatar doing in my city? I thought you supposed to be moving down to the South Pole to train her?" Lin demanded.

"My relocation has been delayed." Tenzin's face remained neutral until turning to Korra with a look of disappointment and frustration. "The avatar on the other hand will be returning to the south Pole immediately, where she will stay put."

Omar burst from his seat nearly taking the handcuffs he was in off the table top. "This is bullshit. You can't keep her caged like an animal forever." He yelled, furious at Tenzins decision.

"As for this young man I will have him work at air temple island as penance for his involvement." Omar snarled as he sat back down. "If you'll be so kind as to drop the charges against these two, I'll take responsibility for today's regrettable events and cover all the damages."

Lin looked towards the two, Korra slouched defeated while Omar still fumed while muttering something incoherent. She sighed once more before lifting a fist and opening it. Releasing the shackles on both. "Fine, get her out of my city and keep him on a leash. And ensure he doesn't use that contraption anywhere in the city."

Tenzin smiled graciously while bowing his head. "Always a pleasure Lin." He then turned and proceeded out the door.

Omar grabbed the weapon off the table and tucked it into the back of his pants as he cursed inwardly towards himself. Korra followed behind and he could just barely make out her making a gesture towards Lin. He was pissed not only was he practically becoming a indentured servant, but Korra was about to be sent back to that "prison"in the south. Now that he thought about it he became even more enraged at the thought of the White Lotus compound.

The compound was almost entirely composed of training equipment and arenas. There were no other inhabitants other than White Lotus members. And the nearest settlement was atleast half a days trip away. He bared his teeth as the pieces fell in place in his mind. Perhaps he was reading too much into it, but he didn't care.

Korra mentioned that he was the first person her age she ever met and everyday it was mostly training or learning for her. Only Naga was her temporary distraction from that. That's no way for anyone to live.

"But Master Katara said my destiny was here in Republic City. She agreed with me, Tenzin." Korra pleaded. Omar suddenly realized they were in the lobby of police station and gazed around wondering how long he had been distracted. Tenzin and Korra were apparently arguing over whether she should go back or not.

"Don't bring my mother into this!" Tenzin shouted out. Omar could've sworn he turned as red as his cloak when he said that.

"Look I can't wait any longer on my training. Being cooped up in the compund isn't going to help me become a better avatar." Omar sighed. There's more to life than being the avatar he thought. "Omar and I saw a lot of the city and things are really out of whack.I understand why the city needs you now, but I also think it needs me as well." Korra explained as she edged closer to Tenzin.

Tenzin opened his month to say something but only a mouthful of stammer poured out before he sighed.

"Is this your Polarbear dog, miss."

Omar looked behind him to see a young officer holding a leash with Naga attached to the other side. Naga gave the man a sloppy licked that curled his hair upwards causing the officer to sigh.

* * *

><p>It was dusk as they sailed to Air Temple Island. Tenzin had recieved worried that the white Lotus were waiting at the island for the avatar. Omar watched Korra staring back at the city frowning as it grew further and further away. He shifted his gaze to Tenzin who was staring up at the monument of Avatar Aang with a worried expression. Omar knew he had to do something, so he walked over to the airbender.<p>

"You can't send her back. That place is a prison and it's not good for her." Omar said as he took up spot right next to Tenzin leaning against the railing

"She will be safe there. And while there she can continue her training." Tenzin replied somewhat submissively.

Omar pushed himself as he sucked his tooth in annoyance. She is a human being. Not some goddamn weapon or tool." Tenzin looked at the young man shocked at his forwardness. "Her being in that compound for most of her life with no friends or family is not fucking healthy."

"It was for her own good and protection." Tenzin calmly said still looking at the monument.

"Don't give me that. Do you even realize that she doesn't know who she is aside from the avatar. How is she supposed to connect with her spiritual side if she has no personal identity. I mean yes she is the avatar and has a greater purpose, but she is also Korra. A girl from the Southern Water Tribe that has never known anything outside of that compounds perimeter."

If Tenzin was moved by the words then he was hiding it well. Omar sighed and looked at Korra who was still watching the city.

His voice dropped low as he watched her."She needs to be out here in the real world. She needs to be able to experience first hand what she's fighting for and the consequences for the impacts she's going to make." Without waiting for an answer he walked back to his side of the boat and stared out into the bay.

It wasn't long until they were on the dock for air temple Island with a White Lotus entourage waiting next to their ship. Omar stood next to Korra and the both sighed as the entourage made their way forward. Tenzin was standing behind them clearly pondering something in his head. Omar could also the defeated look in Korra's eyes as she bbegan walking forward with Naga.

"Korra!" A trio of voices sounded off behind them. Omar turned around to see Tenzins kids swarm Korra and wrap her in a massive hug.

"Are you going to be staying on Air Temple Island with us." Ikki asked in her high-pitched and excited voice. The three looked at Korra expectantly eager to hear her answer.

Korra squatted down placing a hand on Meelo's and Ikki's shoulder as she frowned. "No, Ikki. I have to go home now." The kids faces dropped and whined a little making Omar feel even worse than he already felt. "But Omar is going to be staying with you all. Trust me, he's a whole lot of fun and a good friend." She added trying to cheer them up. Korra looked up to Omar and gave a small smile. Omar felt his cheeks heat up and looked away smiling nervously but looked back and gave a reassuring smile. Korra stood as the children turned towards Omar. Meelo gave him a once before crossing his arms and looking away. Jinora looked at him and bowed her head slightly. Ikki was the only one to perk up a little bit now that it meant having a new friend.

Omar moved forward to about half an arms length from Korra. His shoulders slumped as Korra still had that sad smile on her face.

"So much for taking care of you, huh." He said giving a weak laugh.

Korra chuckled lightly. "Yeah, but I still had a great time, even if we got arrested and hounded by protesters. You really are a good friend, Omar. The first real friend I ever had."

Without much hesitation Omar closed the closed distance and wrapped his arms around Korra in a hug. The movement surprised her, but she slowly wrapped her arms around him returning the gesture.

"You deserve so much more than being treated like just the avatar. You're more than that." He announced feeling his eyes start to water.

"Oh yeah, and what's that?" Korra mumbled. Omar reluctantly pulled out of the hug and cupped her cheek with his hand.

"You're Korra. A awesome, funny, and tough girl who wants to help others." Omar smiled sweetly causing Korra to blush furiously and avert her eyes. Omar removed his hand wiped his eyes while taking a deep breath. "Oh man, can't let Meelo see me cry or else he'll think he can walk all over me." That earned him a genuine laugh from Korra who looked happier than she just was.

Omar walked backwards as Korra and Naga made for the ship. His only friend in the world was leaving him.

"Wait."

Everybody turned to see Tenzin moving towards Korra urgently. "I have done my best to guide Republic City to the dream my father had for it. But you are right, it has fallen out balance since he passed." He said in that calm, mentor-like voice. "I thought I should put off your training to uphold his legacy. But you are his legacy." His placed a hand on Korra's shoulder and Omar could see Korra's face lighting up like a Christmas tree. "You may stay and train airbending here with me. Republic City needs it's avatar again." He smiled warmly.

Korra pumped her arms in excitement before bellowing out, "Yes, you're the best." Jinora, Ikki, Meelo all screamed with joy as Korra scooped all three up. Omar flung his arms over his head and let out the girls started scream anyone ever heard as he picked up Tenzin from behind and mused him into the hug the kids and Korra were sharing. Omar could hear Tenzin sigh but he didn't care. He was too excited.

* * *

><p>Omar didn't like crowds or mobs. It came with being raised in a family comprised of ex-military and ex-cops. So the huge mass of people ahead him here for Korra's addressing of the city was like a nightmare become reality. To top it all off there was a chance he would have to talk.<p>

Korra didn't look to comfortable either. Omar wasn't surprised considering her upbringing which continued to leave a bitter taste in his mouth.

Nervously, she tapped the microphone before speaking. "Hello. I'm Korra. Avatar Korra."

The crowd went wild and cheered loudly making her perk up and feel a bit more confident.

"How long are you planning on staying in Republic City?" One reporter asked.

"We're you trying to send a message to the Triads yesterday?" Another came forward, trying to get Korra's attention.

"Are you here to fight crime or the anti-bending revolution, or both?"

"Will you be working with Chief Beifong and the police?"

"Who is the man that helped you attack the Triads."

Korra blinked, overwhelmed by the barrage of questions, struggling to remember it all.

"Uh. I'm here to stay, for a while. Not really sure, guess it depends, but honestly, I- I don't exactly have a plan, yet." She paused, and then added "See, I'm still in training, but…" Korra took a deep breath. Everything she had learned about Republic City hadn't all been true. "The man who helped me stop the Triads is my friend Omar." She added in gesturing to Omar. Omar could feel all eyes focus on him. Smiling nervously he waved awkwardly at the massive crowd.

"All I know is that Avatar Aang intended for this city to be the center of peace and balance in the world." She thought for a moment of the men who had picked on helpless shopkeeper. "I believe we can make that dream a reality." She raised her arm, confidence flowing through her now. "I look forward to serving you. I am so happy to be here! Thank you, Republic City!" She watched the crowd, her heart warming as their voices seemed to fill her entire body.

Omar stood and clapped watching as his friend drank in the attention she was receiving. The near future should prove very interesting he thought.

* * *

><p><strong>This chapter was a shorter than the last but I think it came out nice. Maybe a little cheesy at the boat scene before Tenzin tells Korra she can stay. I don't know haha.<strong>

**anyway rate and review everybody and tune for the next chapter :D**


	5. Chores and Probending

_**holy biscuit eating bulldog. Korrasami is mother freaking confirmed. Like I was freaking the hell out in a good way. The whole finale was awesome and I was glad to watch it. Unfortunately now the series is over and that is beyond depressing. Hopefully they expand on LOK with comics like how they did with ATLA. Any who I'm super stoked that korrasami is canon especially since that same-sex relationships in kids shows are pratically nonexistent. LGBT:1 Nickolodeon:0**_

* * *

><p><em>"All you've been doing my whole is molding me into what you want. Do I have no say in what career I want to get into?"<em>

_"Of course, you do. The military provides many opportunities and federal law enforcement is always looking for new recruits."_

_"I don't want to be in the military or be a cop. How many times do I have to say it?"_

_"That is not your decision, this family has a proud and prestigious military heritage that will be upheld."_

_"How is how I live my life not my decision? This is-"_

_"It is over, Omar. You're father have tried to be reasonable but no more. Wake up from this fantasy and carry on the tradition. Wake up."_

_Wake up._

_Wake up._

_Wake up._

"Spirits, boy. Wake up."

Omar lazily opened his eyes to a figure standing over him. It was still dark out so he couldn't make out the face.

"Let's go. There's work to be done." That calm and collected voice. Tenzin. Omar sighed as he sat up and swung his legs off of the bed.

"Jesus, what time is it?" He grumbled with groggy voice.

"Early enough, for you to start your work. Get dressed and meet me in the dining room." Tenzin answered, before walking off into the dark hallways.

Omar sighed and rubbed the sleep from his eyes as he stood up and began dressing himself. He was actually surprised he wasn't stiff or sore. The mattress in his room was thin and looked uncomfortable but was somehow amazingly soft.

Finally dressed, he made his way down the darkened halls. Everything was dead silent except for the breeze outside making him assume everyone else was still asleep. Rounding a corner he saw Tenzin waiting in the dining room looking out of a window.

"As I said at the police station you'll be working off part of the damages you and Korra caused." Tenzin turned away from the window and walked up to the still half asleep Omar. "This includes cleaning around the temple, setting up training stations for Korra, and helping Pema with the kids if need be."

"Good morning to you too. How long will I be doing this for?" Omar managed to get out between a yawn.

"Unlike Lin, I respect you and Korra defending the people of Republic City despite the damages you both caused." He answered mumbling the last part in a annoyed tone. "After three months time you will be relieved from your duties."

"That's fair enough. So what's first on the list." Omar stretched hearing a satisfying pop in his shoulders.

Tenzin reached into his cloak and pulled out a piece of paper. "This should keep you busy. Try to do everything in a timely manner." Tenzin gave the paper to Omar and walked away.

Omar watched the Master Airbender walk away until he turned his attention to the list. "All right, let's see what we have- Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" His eyes filled with dread as he looked over the paper filled from top to bottom with chores for him to do.

It's going to be a long 3 months he thought to himself.

* * *

><p>Omar wiped from his brow and sighed as he walked up the steps. It was after 9 p.m. by his guess and he had finally finished what on the list that he could do. It was the first day since he arrived to this world that he didn't spend it with Korra. That being so it left a nasty feeling in his stomach.<p>

He had overheard that she tried and failed miserably at one of the training devices he set up and Tenzin was worried about her temper. Omar could just imagine her destroying all kinds of equipment in a rage for not being able to accomplish something.

"Airbend!"

Omar realized he reached tthe top of the steps and found Korra trying to airbender a newspaper clipping off a rope. Naga was curled a couple of steps away and perked up when she noticed him. Omar pet the her behind the ears while Korra remained oblivious to his presence.

"What's wrong with me? Airbend." She scowled making a futile attempt to make a single puff of air. Unable to do she growled sent a fiery punch at the newspaper burning it.

"I don't think anything is wrong with you, personally." Omar yelled announcing his presence. Korra whirled around in surprise before awkwardly looking away. "Except that you're a bit of hothead."

"I am not." Korra protested, frustrated further from his comment.

Omar chuckled as he walked over and gestured to her. "And right there, case in point. If what I've been hearing is right, airairbending is supposed to be peaceful and calm."

"I just don't understand. I have practive the moves and techniques but-" Korra gave a thumbs down sign and blew a raspberry. "- nothing. I can't make one puff of air. Maybe I'm just not cut out for airbending."

"Is the great and powerful Korra giving up? I'm shocked." Omar feigned shock and disbelief, earning a playful slap on the arm. Unfortunately for him since he was sore and tired it actually hurt a bit.

Noticing him wince, Korra rubbed the spot. "Tenzin worked you pretty hard huh? I haven't seen you all day today." She said seriously.

"I won't say it's not tough but atleast it kept me busy. Just have to get used to it is all." He said waving off the concern. "On the bright side at the end of all of it I'll be super buff." Omar quipped flexing his arms. The fact that he was wearing a tank top added to the point point he was making allowing his muscles to shine from the sweat still on them.

"You don't look too bad right now." Korra said like she was in a daze. Omar blushed furiously as he rubbed the back of his head awkwardly. Korra realizing what she said turned away embarrassed rubbing her arm nervously. "Um, uh I mean you're already in shape so umm, wow it is really hot out here."

Seeing she was uncomfortable Omar struggled to find a way to change the subject.

"Umm well, thanks. Uh hey I got an idea, let's do something fun. I think a probending match is coming on tonight and I know the guards have a radio."

Korra sighed with relief before beaming with excitement as she tugged at her hair. "You are amazing, let's go now." She said as took Omar's arm and dragged him to the shack the guards were sharing. As the grew closer Omar could hear the radio playing as a match was in progress.

Since the shack over looked a cliff the two opted for a spot on the roof. Omar leaned his back against the wall as Korra ran up to him and was boosted up. Turning she reached down and pulled him up the wall. Moving towards where the window was the both could hear the radio clearly.

"-and grab your kids cause this next match is gonna be a doozy!" The radio announcer yelled thought the radio.

Omar couldn't help but remember all the books he read of times before television and everything from sports and books were told by radio.

* * *

><p>"This Mako gots moxy. He advances, fires two quick shots. Yomo is hammered back to zone three. " Omar could practically feel the excitement radiating from Korra and the White Lotus sentries below them. He on the hand was actually pretty bored. Listening to the match didn't have the same appeal as actually watching one like on TV.<p>

"The clock is winding down. Can Yomo hold on? He's teetering on the edge now. The Fire Ferrets line up their shots and-" The radio send cut out as if someone unplugged it. Omar noted the groans and gasps from White Lotus below. Looking over to Korra, she frozen in place with her arms tucked close to her from her previous excitement with a look of disbelief plastered on her face. Omar could make out the groans and whines from the White Lotus sentries below.

Korra, Omar. Come down here please." Tenzins voice came.

"Well, shit." Omar muttered quietly before following Korra down. Tenzin stood in the doorway holding the cord to the radio with a serious look of disdain. "Tenzin, buddy. Fancy meeting you here."

"You turned it off at the best part!" Korra screamed.

"I thought I told you I don't want you listening to that garbage. You deliberately disobeyed my orders." Tenzin countered growing more frustrated by the second.

"Well you technically said she couldn't watch pro-bending. Never said anything about listening." Omar answered back, adding his two cents. Tenzin turned his glare over to Omar who quickly found the ground more interesting than making eye contact.

"You did say that." Korra added, crossing her arms over her chest.

"You both know what I meant by that." Tenzin yelled before turning around to leave. Stopping himself he whipped back around to face the two. "Shouldn't you two be in bed by now?" And with that he whipped his cloak causing a small gust of wind to fly into Korra and Omars face As he stormed off.

"What a stickler. C'mon, I'll walk you back to your room." Omar said with a sigh as he slumped his shoulders.

"Yea, let's go." Korra answered trailing behind.

* * *

><p>The next two days were pretty much the same for Omar considering he spent most of each day cleaning or helping Pema. But today was different. Tenzin, under constant nagging of Pema, had given Omar the night off.<p>

Omar knew exactly what he was doing. Going to a probending match. But for now, his attention was focused on the punching bag he had found. He hardly had the time now since he arrived in this strange land. People who control the elements and every animal he can think of has been combined with another. Not to mention the fact that he was in a less technologically advanced space.

The punching bag did provide a great distraction from what was going on. Not to mention he had a lot of bottled feelings he needed to get out. Been itching to get out more like. Luckily for him, his restlessness somewhat complemented his fighting. Unfortunately, it was a good way for him to lose track of time which is what he did. Working to flawlessly put together crosses, forearm smashes, headbutt and knee strikes had that effect.

"You're really laying into that punching bag." Korra said with an amused look. Her being was enough to distract him for which he was thankful.

Out of the corner of his eye he could see her leaning against the doorway. She was still dressed in her airbender outfit and was holding a cup of wwhat he assumed was leechie juice. "I've had alot of stuff on my mind, and now I have an outlet."

Korra snickered as she observed. "I can see that, you been hammering that thing for about 15 minutes now.

Omar threw her a sly grin in between his combos trying not to pant too hard. "Keeping and eye on me, huh?"

Korra immediately became flustered and awkwardly rubbed the back of her neck. "Umm well, you see I was walking by and ummm-"

"Relax, Korra. I'm just joking with you."

Omar thought he could here a sigh as hit hit the bag with another cross, making him smirk.

"I've never seen fighting like that. It's like a mix between firebending and earthbending." A hint of awe in Korra's voice.

"Krav Maga. It's a very brutal and very efficient fighting style. It's meant to end a conflict as quick as possible using non lethal and lethal takedown and strikes." Omar explained as he backed away from the bag, panting and sweating furiously.

Korra moved from her spot and picked up a dry rag before tossing it towards him. "While you look like you've got a good handle on what you're doing with it."

"Yea, my parents 'insisted' that I practice it, among other types of training, for self defense or defense of a loved one." He replied tersely.

"You don't sound to thrilled about it?"

"I'm grateful for all the skills I've learned. Just not the way I had to get them."

"Wow. It sounds like you and your parents had your differences."

Omar laughed loudly as he finished wiping himself with the rag and put on a shirt. "Yea, you could say that." With a sigh he made for the door motioning for Korra to follow. "So is Tenzin still not letting you leave the island?"

Korra grunted in response before crossing her arms. " He says that I'm not allowed to leave until I can connect with my spiritual side." Straightening up she put her hands behind her back and held up her chin imitating Tenzin. "I know you're frustrated but these teachings will sink in. With time they'll click." Finished with her imitation she blows a raspberry and gives a thumbs down.

Omar laughs heartily as they continue walking. "That was pretty good. Tenzin let me have the night off tonight." Stopping he awkwardly tugs at his fingers as Korra looks at him puzzled. "So I was planning on going to the pro-bending arena tonight and I wanted to know if you'd like to come." Omar tried putting on his winning smile but fell flat and could only manage a small shy smirk.

"Oh, I was already planning on sneaking out tonight to see a match." Korra replied nonchalantly. "Atleast now I won't be alone when we go tonight." She said a huge smile

"Oh, well umm well how about that. Good to know." Omar replied trying not to sound too upset. _Way to get shot down, Omar. She didn't even notice you tried to ask her out._

"Well, I'll meet you on the side facing the island tonight. See you then." Korra said happily before taking off.

Omar sighed as he ran his hand through his curly hair. "Well, shit."

* * *

><p>"Where the hell is she?" Omar grunted as he paced back and forth. Getting into the arena was simple enough considering he just had to buy a ticket but now he was stuck waiting for Korra. Granted she had to sneak out but with her waterbending she should be able to cross the bay in no time. Apparently not tonight it seems.<p>

Despite this, he had a nice view of the bay and could see Tenzins home and the monument of Aang from his spot. Between the water and the bright lights contrasting against the dark sky it reminded him of home. But he could only admire so much as a tower of water sprung up in front of his face making him trip and fall on his rear end.

"Sorry. Didn't mean to do that so close to you." Korra exclaimed from behind him as she waterbending the water out of her clothes.

Omar got up and raised an amused eyebrow towards her. "Uh huh. This is payback for the snow ball fight at the south pole isn't it?"

"I recall I won that match."Korra said leaning forward and placing her hands on her hips.

"Only cause I let you." He said sarcastically. "Let's go the arena is this way." Omar began walking down the corridor with Korra in tow. To be completely honest he totally forgot which way was the arena and the lack of signs did not help his case.

"No way." Omar heard Korra say with awe. Turning around he saw Korra walking into a room they had past.

"Korra, I don't think we should... Great googly moogly."

Turns out Korra had found the arenas gym. And it was massive. Climbing nets, weight lifting equipment, punching bags, pools and earth weight plates. It wasn't fancy looking or anything like back home but the archaic look to it was still appealling.

"Hey, what are you kids doing?" An angry and older voice yelled from behind them.

"Shhhhhhhhit." Omar said louder than he would have liked. Turning around was a man in his late 40s to early 50's in a grey sleeve less shirt and green pants stomping towards them. Despite his age and the very noticeable gut, the man was stocked from head to toe in muscle.

"We were just looking for the bathroom and we got lost." Korra answered quickly putting on a nervous smile. Omar sighed in relief, thankful for her quick thinking.

"Ah, yes. The old 'I got to go pee' excuse. I heard that excuse enough times." Omar and Korra exchanged a glance and gulped nervously as the old man ranted on. "You know, I'm sick of kids sneaking in here and I will aabsolutely not tolerate kids trying out lovebending in my gym."

Korra immediately blushed at his last sentence while Omar scratches his head.

"The hell is lovebending?" He inquired turning towards Korra who was still blushing. "OOoooooooooooohhhhhhh. Oh. Wait, no no no no, that's ummm that's not-"

"There you two are. I been looking everywhere for you guys." A boy around Omars age, in not a little younger, yelled out as he ran towards the group.

The kid was dressed in red and white fighting gear, had jet black hair, green eyes a little lighter than Omars, and a button nose. Korra looked confused as the kid approached raising one hand which Omar graciously accepted pulling the kid in.

"I haven't seen you in years man." Omar yelled out trying to sound excited before dropping to whisper. "Help us out."

Releasing Omars hand the kid turned to the old man. "It's alright Toza, they're with me."

Korra finally taking the hint jumped in between the two boys putting on her best smile. "Yea, I'm with him." She jerked a thumb towards the kid.

"Yea, you see we're together." The kid added in a suave tone.

"Whoa there Rico Suavé, she's with me." Omar growled feeling himself get extremely jealous.

"Yeah, with him. Sorry." Korra added in a little defensively. Omar felt his cheeks heat up as he held his gaze.

The kid backed before awkwardly looking away. "Sorry I didn't mean to imply that-"

"Oh, you implied it." Omar cut him off throwing in a wink which made the kid relax visibly.

"I don't care what you guys are. I've got work to do." Toza grunted before storming off and using his bending to put away some weights. Taking their cue, the three teens marched off out of the gym. Omar sighed in relief as they followed the kid.

"Thanks for that we owe you one."

"Ah, it was nothing." The boy chirped happily.

They followed the kid down a couple of corridors until he opened a door for them to go into. Stepping through the door, Omar found himself looking into the arena. They were in what appeared to be a prep area for teams and ahead was the fighting area. Up above was the Oval shaped stands where he could see hundreds of eager fans cheering and chanting.

"What do you think? Best seats in the house, right."

"Whoa." Korra let out in a whisper as she leaned on the railing looking into the arena.

"Holy shit. This place is amazing." Omar looked on in awe at the sheer size and energy emanating in the arena.

"It's bigger than I could have imagined."

"I know, right? Name's Bolin by the way."

"Korra. And this is Omar." Korra continued to gaze wide eyed at the arena. She looked happier than Omar had ever seen.

Omar heard the door open and footsteps move towards his left away from him, Korra and Bolin. Said noise was soon accompanied by a 'psst, Bolin'. Bolin walked over and began whispering to the one who called him over. Korra was still enraptured to notice Bolin move away but Omar reacting out of instinct from training watched the two boys. The other kid was a little taller than Bolin but thinner and with amber colored eyes. The two conversed with new guy looking upset while Bolin was frowning and attempting dissuade whatever his friend was trying to do.

"Hey, you guys." Bolin called over before dragging both Omar and Korra towards him. "I'd like you to meet my brother, Mako."

Korra's face lit up at the name instantly. "Wait, the Mako. I heard you play on the radio." Filled with excitement she stuck out her hand offering a handshake.

Mako moved past the three not bothering to spare a glance to either. Korra sighed dejected while Bolins smile faded to a more dissappointed look. Omar sucked his tooth in response to his nonchalant attitude.

"Or I could meet him later." She said slowly lowering her arm.

"Don't mind him." Bolin replied in a subdued tone before perking up. "He just gets really focused before a match." Bolin added a cheerful smile. Omar could tell it was somewhat forced and he was just trying to cover for Mako.

"Well, wish me luck." Bolin sadly as he put on his helmet. "Not that I'll need it."

"Cocky now, aren't we?" Omar yelled back amused.

"Good luck, knock 'em out." Korra yelled as she pumped a fist into the air.

* * *

><p>"Wooooohoooooooooo. One more win and we're in the championship tournament." Bolin jeered as he got back into the prep room. "So what did you think, Korra? Bolins got some moves huh." His changed back to that suave tone as he took off his helmet.<p>

Korra still excited grabbed Bolin by his collar and lifted him off his feet. Omar snickered at the look of surprise. "What do I think? WHAT DID I THINK?! That was awesome." She pushed away making stumble back in shock but still maintained a smile.

"That was bad ass man. You guys really kicked ass out there." Omar exclaimed, clapping a hand on Bolins shoulder. Bolin smiled even brighter as he glanced between the two.

"You did more harm than good out there. Your almost cost us the match." Mako groaned as he walked back with Hasook, the teams Water-bender.

Hasook, snorted as he removed his helmet. "We won didn't we?"

"Barely."

"Get off my back, pal." With that he threw his helmet and stormed out of the room.

"Fucking useless." Mako snarled as he stared at the door.

"Well, aren't you guys a cheery bunch. I can really see the camaraderie that makes the magic happen." Omar stated lamely.

Korra unphased by the argument that just took place step forward towards Mako. "You guys were amazing, especially you Mr. Hat trick." She finished pointing two fingers at Mako.

"Oh, you two are still here?" He replied uninterested.

Omar crossed his arms before tapping Bolin. "Your brother always this much of a dick or is it just me?

"Oooooooooooo hahaha." Bolin chuckled wringing his hands.

"Anyways. I been immersed in bending my whole life but I never been able to move like that." Korra interjected waving arms wildly. "It's like there's a whole new style here. Think you can show me some new tricks."

Bolin smile grew so wide Omar thought his face would split. "Abs-sooooo-lutely."

"Right now? C'mon Bolin." Mako asked tersely from the lockers, still removing his pads.

"Just ignore him." Bolin said blocking the side of his mouth closest to Mako with a hand. "Yea, I can show you the basics. Though I'm not sure how well my earthbending will translate to your water bending." Bolin continued thinking of ways to teach Korra. "But we'll figure it out."

"Not a problem, I'm actually a earthbender." Korra said with a cocky tone and shot Omar a knowing look. Omar seeing where this was going slowly shook his head and shot her a disapproving look.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to assume." Bolin stammered looking equally confused as the words coming out of his mouth. "I just thought with your water tribe getup you were a water tribe gal."

"Korra." Omar warned.

"No you're right. I'm also a waterbender. And a firebender." Korra shot Bolin a cocky look and stuck a tongue out at Omar who was currently facepalming and sighing.

Bolin still looked confused as he rubbed his chin in thought before looking down and scratching his head. "Okay, now I'm very confused."

Mako sighed before coming to Bolins aid. "You're the avatar, and I'm an idiot.

"Both are true." Korra stated matter-of-factly.

"Jesus, Korra. You can't go announcing shit like that." Omar growled.

"No way." Bolin grew wide eyed before turning Mako and hiding face from Korra with his hand and pointing at Korra with the other. "The avatar."

Omar groaned and face palmed once again as an excited Korra followed an equally excited Bolin to the gym.

* * *

><p><strong>another chapter bites the dust. This was longer than I anticipated and I hate making chapters too long for fear that they suck. I'm excited to hear what you all think about this and I can write more.<strong>

**rate and review and have a happy holidays everyone**


	6. Nightmares, Tempers, and Fights, oh my

_Again!_

_But I already done it 7 times already. I want to go play outside._

_I don't care what you want to do. I'm your father and I say you will disassemble and reassemble this sidearm._

_Yes father._

_Not fast enough. Do it again._

_But my hands hurt. I don't- Oh no._

_Did you just break part of my gun._

_It was an accident I swear. I didn't mean to do it. Ahhhh_

_That'll teach you break my stuff._

_No, please._

_Maybe you shouldn't have broke it, then you wouldn't be on the floor._

_I'm sorry._

_I don't care. Clean this mess and go to your room. When I get back your doing this again_

_Again._

_Again._

Omar shot up from his bed with a jolt. His sheets were tangled around his legs and soaked with his sweat. Gritting his teeth as he held back tears he wiped his brow. It was the third night in a row that he had nightmares of home. No, not home. Home is where loved ones are, a sanctuary to rest. No, he was more at home sleeping on a park bench or under an overpass whenever he tried running away from home. Hell, he was felt at home living with Tenzin and his family.

Now he just needed something to hit which meant he was currently on his way to the practice dummies outside. It was still dark out, he doubted anyone would be awake right now and that meant no interruptions. Last thing he needed right now was hearing a lecture from Tenzin on being out of his room after curfew. Just the feeling of him hitting leather, the cool wind blowing, and moon brightening up the area surrounding him.

The punching bag was still up from the day before and Omar increased his speed. Feeling his emotions boil up inside he launched himself at the punching bag. Howling in anger he landed a flying forearm on the bag and continued on with more elbows, knees, kicks and punches. Rage added strength to his blows as the bag spun and jerked with each hit. Sometimes he thought if he hit hard enough it'll make the pain go away, that he'd just forget his old life.

Funny how these worked he thought. Around others he is calm, funny, and fun to be around. But right now considering how much he was laying into the punching bag, you would think he was angry all the time. Always offering help or advice but never bothering wit getting any in return. Whether he was too stubborn or didn't want to appear weak, he couldn't tell.

By now the sun was beginning to rise and Omar decided it was time to clean himself up and get ready for the day. Using the bag had helped considerably but stray thoughts of home still lingered. For now he would just have to hide it.

* * *

><p>The day had been progressing relatively smoothly so far. There had been barely any chores to do and that meant more free time for Omar. Seeing as he already had his fill for training early this morning. Fortunately he had plenty of ammo for his gun and he needed to practice his shooting. Luckily for him there were plenty of spare bottles left from meals and a clearing out of the way from the usual walkways.<p>

As Omar reached the kitchen he saw that it was relatively empty save for Pema who was washing dishes. He hadn't talked to her or her kids since he arrived on the island. She seemed nice and was always polite. Plus she was always thankful for the help he given with various task around the island. Grabbing an empty box he rested it on one of the tables and began gathering the bottles. Turning to see who else was with Pema gave him a smile.

"Omar. Nice to see you this morning." She greeted him as she wash off a plate.

"Hey, Pema. How are you doing this morning?" Omar replied beginning to place the bottles in the box.

"I'm doing good right now. Enjoying my reprieve from the kids while they train with their father." Her answer sounded half cheerful, half desperate.

Omar chuckled as he looked at Pema who was now drying the dishes. "I can dig it. Between Meelo being Meelo and Ikki being a chatterbox constantly you have your hands full, nother counting the fact that you're pregnant. Atleast Jinora isn't adding more grief."

"Yea, but in a crazy way I love them just as they are." Pema said looking off to nowhere smiling, most likely picturing her kids. Turning her smile to Omar she asked. "Do you have any siblings?"

"No, for which I'm thankful." Omar said with a laugh though considering his upbringing he really was glad.

"Well, your parents must be losing their minds since you disappeared from home. Do you miss them?" Pema asked with concern.

Omar sighed as he set down the bottles and set his hands on the table. Biting his lip he stayed quiet until shaking his head. "If I'm completely honest, Pema. I don't want anything to do with my parents and for all I care they can burn in hell."

"Omar!" Pema yelped and covered mouth in shock.

"Hey, you have no idea what I had to go through growing up." Omar quickly said in his defense. Sighing he pinched his nose before dragging his hand down his face. "Look, I don't expect you to understand but my growing up... no one should be subjected to that."

Pema looked at him sadly as she set down the dishes she was working on. Walking around the table she put a hand on Omars shoulder. Omar could feel his emotions starting to return and looked away to avoid giving Pema a glare.

"Did you know that I left my parents to become an air acolyte?" Omar shook his head waiting for her to continue. "They were so mad when they found out. But I was just glad to be gone. I felt like a burden to them and I couldn't handle the ridicule and disrespect."

"Jesus, Pema. I'm really sorry. I didn't know." Omar said remorseful.

"I just want you to know that if you ever need someone to talk to, I'm here as well as Tenzin. You also have Korra, I know you too have been growing close."

Omar chuckled and looked Pema in the eye giving a thankful smile. "Thanks, Pema. I'm not ready to go into it but when I am, I'll let you know."

Pema smiled and nodded before going back to the dishes. Omar sighed inwardly as he put a few more bottles in the box before walking out of the kitchen.

* * *

><p>"What in the name of the spirits is that racket." Tenzin yelled out walking over to Omars makeshift range.<p>

"Omar using some contraption to destroy the glass bottles." An air acolyte answered.

Tenzin sighed in relief, having thought the temple was under attack. "Everyone please return to your normal activities. I must speak with Omar alone." The acolytes began murmuring again but moved on to their practices.

"Omar."

Omar however couldn't hear him. Somehow he had found headphones and also finally pulled out his phone which was somehow not dead or damaged at all. That being he was binging on music while he was shooting. Not one to waste time he set up all of the bottles at once instead of having to keep going back and forth. So far just 7 shots in, he hasn't missed one.

"Omar. Omar. Omar!" Tenzin yelled again. Omar oblivious that Tenzin was trying to get his attention continued to shoot.. Storming ahead he gripped Omar by his shoulder and yanked him around.

Omar reacting out of instinct turned with the hand and raised his elbow until it connected with something hard. Using his free hand to grab onto fabric he stopped himself from turning and raised his shooting hand with the Five-Seven towards the offender. Seeing who it was Omar felt his blood chill and immediately lowered his gun and let go.

Tenzin was rubbing his jaw as Omar cursed inwardly at himself. Quickly removing his headphones Omar apologized profusely.

"Tenzin I am so sorry. It's just when I'm shooting I'm in full on mode and I got carried away." Omar stammered as he set the weapon on the bench nearby.

"It's alright, Omar. I just heard loud noises and I was worried something had happened." Tenzin rubbed his some more as he stood straight up.

"It's ,uh, been awhile since I practiced with it. Just wanted to make sure I don't get rusty." Omar replied sheepishly. "I can stop if you want me to."

"What exactly is that thing, Omar?"

"It's a gun. Umm think of a giant cannon that shoots the metal balls. Now imagine one that fits in your hand and is more, um, sophisticated." Omar tried to explain shrugging.

"That sounds incredibly dangerous." Tenzin said with a look of worry.

"It's not." Omar replied quickly shaking his head. "I mean it is but as long as it's in the right hands nobody who doesn't deserve it will get hurt."

"And who exactly deserves it?" Tenzin crossed his arms and gave Omar a disapproving look.

"Depends on who you ask." Omar muttered as he rested his hands on his hips and paced. "Look, this weapon is only meant to be used as a last resort. If you or anyone you care for is about to die then you use it. It's not something to use carelessly."

"So this thing can kill people?" Omar nodded solemnly maintaining eye contact with Tenzin. "Have you killed someone with it?"

Omar winced at the question and looked away partly in shame and partly in guilt. Tenzin looked shocked before looking away. An awkward and sad silence fell between the two.

"Forgive me for asking. I should have shown more tact."

"No, no it's not your fault. It's something I have to accept, even if it haunts me for the rest of my days." Omar looked at Tenzin as he felt tears well up in his eyes. All the emotion he had finally starting to break out.

He looked away as a tear dropped from his eye. It had been awhile since he truly cried and this just might do it for him. Unexpectedly, he felt arms embrace him into a hug. Omar reluctantly hugged back but was grateful for the gesture.

"Thanks, Tenzin. I needed that." Omar sniffed as he backed out of the hug. Tenzin only smiled back telling Omar he was welcome.

* * *

><p>Given that Omar Korra were now friends with Bolin and Mako, the two could now freely walk around the arena unrestricted. Korra was more than excited about it but Omar at that point didn't really care for much. After his incident with Tenzin he wasn't really excited for much for the rest of the day. Something that Korra eventually caught on to. It wasn't until they reached the hall where the ready area was.<p>

"Hey, are you okay? You been quiet all day." Korra asked clearly concerned for her friend.

"Yeah, just got some stuff on my mind. Plus it's been a long day." Omar half-lied. Korra stopped walking and crossed her arms with a skeptical look. Omar chuckled inwardly at her stubbornness. "What?"

"I don't believe you. So what's going on?" She said a bit too condescending for Omars liking.

"I'm fine, Korra."

"The hell you are. You been quiet since before we left the temple. You haven't acknowledged me once today at all."

"No one pays attention to you for one day and you don't get want you want and you lose your mind, huh?" Omar replied nonchalantly.

"What the hell does that mean?" Korra snarled. Unfolding her arms she stomped towards Omar until she was closer than half an arms length.

Omar scoffed as he shook his head. "It means you're so used to being coddled with attention and praise that you can't handle not having it. It means when there's something you can't do or have, you take it by force or destroy it because you can't control yourself."

Omar never thought a dark skinned person could turn red. Korra though proved that it was very possible. "That's not true. I'm not like that at all."

"Really. Then how come you burned down Tenzins equipment? How come you have been ignoring his teachings and disrespecting him since we've been here?" Omar snapped.

I have been practicing my ass off to learn airbending and still I can't do it." Korra yelled back.

"Yet when he does try to help ,you brush him off or insult him. I've watched your training you do not listen at all."

Korra bristled at the words, Omar could feel the anger radiating off of her.

"Not too mention whenever you don't get any praise or you get ignored you get offended or upset. Take Mako for an example. He hasn't given you compliment or any praise but for the last couple of days you've been trying to get one."

Korra's hand curled into a fist and Omar felt himself step away a little bit. Last thing he needed was to get into a fight with Korra. Sighing he dragged his hands across his face walked past Korra.

"You know what, I'm just going to leave. Have fun at the match and tell Mako and Bolin I said hi." Without another word he disappeared around the corner making his way to the exit.

* * *

><p>In retrospect getting into a fight with Korra was probably a very bad decision and Omar was already regretting it. He'd have to apologize to her later. Granted what he said wasn't a lie but they he said it was messed up.<p>

Instead of going straight back to the island, he decided to wander the city for awhile. It was nice to look at and reminded him of home. Plus the fact that it wasn't as modern was a plus. It added a certain feel to it he supposed. Most shops were closed by now and everyone was either at the arena or in their homes listening to the match so that made the streets of Republic City deserted. Save for the cold wind that stung Omars face as he walked on, apparently winter is coming.

Despite all this he had an uneasy feeling going through him. Like he was being watched. It did not sit well with him so he did what he used to do when he felt this way. Dodge into alleyways and try to find out who's his secret admirer.

after about 10 minutes of moving in alleyways, Omar could not find anything or anyone. Either he was really paranoid or this person was really good. As he moved to get out of the he was in felt something coil around his legs before he toppled on to the freezing hard ground. Cursing to himself he looked down to his legs and found them tangled in a bolo.

"Well, shit." Omar muttered as he began trying to unravel himself. Movement could be heard around him making him more nervous and struggled more to remove the bolo from his legs. That until another bolo wrappend around his torso pinning his arms to his side.

"Amon has questions for you." A deep gravelly voice said. Omar looked up to see a man in a green jumpsuit with a half-mask. The mask revealed just the man's mouth and a moustache only a sifu or Frenchman could pull off. He had some generator device attached to his back and in his hands were to kali sticks.

"I appreciate him sending someone to fetch me but could please tell him to fuck off." Omar tried to say nonchalantly but couldn't keep nervousness from creeping into his voice.

The man didn't acknowledge him as he stalked closer. With each step closer his kali sticks crackled with electricity.

"Fuck me." Was all Omar could get before the man moved to strike him.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey everyone sorry this took a bit to come out. I had a hard time writing this chapter so I apologize if it seems a little lackluster. Also shoutout to fatbezy for working on cover art for this story. You are awesome man.<strong>

**Anywho thanks for reading and I'll see you guys in the next chapter.**

**rate and review por favor :D**


	7. Captured

**Thanks to fatbezy for making the coverage for this stor and helping out with the writing. I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

><p>Out of all the things to happen tonight, Omar did not rank as most likely when he first woke up this morning. Then again, today was all kinds of weird and unexpected for him. Still, being in a cage that's not in a police station was an interesting twist. He couldn't tell exactly where he was but judging by the sounds he heard on the way there and the dimly lit hallways, he was pretty sure it was underground.<p>

Omar head felt heavy and his body was still stiff from the shocks he got from the equalist douche with the electric sticks. Not being one to make anything easy, he struggled the entire way to the hideout. Expectedly, he was beaten the whole ride for his resistance. In retrospect it was a stupid thing to do but he thought he should take a chance at escaping.

Omar sighed as he leaned back against the wall he was chained to. The equalist had taken everything off of him except for his clothes. Not having his watch he lost track of time long ago and couldn't tell how long he had been waiting. The lack of windows didn't help out either. It had been awhile though, maybe an hour or two. Whatever it was he decided he was more interested in the footsteps he heard down the hall moving towards his cell.

Three men came into view dressed in black and burgundy uniforms. Two had mask with green circles for the eyes and bronze pipes on the side of their heads while the third didn't have a mask on. Omar kept a neutral stare on the trio as they came to a stop in front of his cell. The unmasked man eyed with disgust that reminded him of his parents before motioning towards the door. One man unlocked the cell allowing the other to walk straight towards Omar. What greeted him next was said captor booting him in the face.

Omar grunted as the back of his head smacked into the wall behind him. His eyes watered as his nose stung and what he assumed to be blood or possibly snot drip from his nose. The same equalist grabbed him by his throat as the second equalist walked over and began undoing the chains in the wall.

These guys were smart. Rather than change cuffs when chaining him to the wall they simply applied a chain to his cuffs so there was no way he could attempt an escape. The chain was detached and Omar felt himself lifted to his feet by his throat causing him to release a choked cough. Shoved out the cell, the unmasked man began walking back to where the three originated. Another shove and Omar was following the man with two equalist in tow.

* * *

><p>The walk was relatively short and consisted of the same dimly lit hallways. During this time Omar made note of other prisoners in the cells along the way. Some looked like they were there for awhile while others looked like they only been their a few days or weeks. More often than not they were being beaten by equalist. Omar felt sick to his stomach as he watched the atrocity being committed in front of him. Even worse he felt helpless that he couldn't do anything.<p>

Reaching their destination Omar could see a door with a sliding peephole before him. The equalist in front of him banged twice against the door twice before waiting a few moments. The peephole slide open revealing a masked face the glanced between the four men.

"Come in. Amon's waiting." The doorman said before sliding the peephole shut. A series of clicks resonated from the other side of the door before swinging open.

As Omar entered the room. He noticed that it appeared to be a command center of sorts. A giant map of the city was doted with small notes and pins was directly ahead. To his left was communications equipment along with another room which probably had more inside. To his right was what appeared to be an intel section with pics of what appeared to be benders and bender sympathizers. At the top of the list however was Korra.

Omar felt his blood run cold at the picture of her. He was really regretting that argument he had with her and wished he stayed. To know that she actively being targeted by these equalist terrified him. There had to be something he could do. At this point Omar could feel everyone's eyes on him as he moved forward. The man in front of him stopped and looked over his shoulder.

Omar howled in pain as he felt something hit the back of his knees causing him to to them. Looking back at the attacker he was greeted by a fist sending him down to the floor. A couple snickers could be heard as Omar slowly got back up to his knees. In front of him stood the equalist leader, Amon. He was dressed in all black with red trimming and a hood to match. True to the posters than wore a white mask with a red circle in the forehead area. Omar would be lying if he said he wasn't intimidated.

"Welcome, Omar. I've been expecting you." Said with a sinister undertone. His voice actually reminded Omar of Steve Blum if he became an evil madman. Needless to say it was creepy.

Omar spared a glance at the man. He was average sized but well-built standing with his hands behind his back. Only his eyes were visible and they only made Omar feel more uneasy. Cold, calculating, and very malevolent.

"See you are an interesting subject. My agents around the the world have never heard of you prior to your arrival in Republic City. Then you show up, and with the help of the avatar, you take out 3 capable benders that have preyed on non-benders for years." Slowly pacing back and forth Amon kept his icy gaze on Omar. Omar tried to maintain his neutral expression but the fear he felt at that moment was starting to show.

"What interest me is why a non-bender such as yourself would ally with the avatar rather than help your fellow non-bending brothers and sisters?" Amon stopped pacing and faced Omar. Omar dropped his eyes to the floor as sweat beaded across his forehead. He wanted to be out of the there already. At this point the cell seemed like paradise than here.

"He asked you a question." One of the equalist guards said, sending a boot into the side of Omar head. Omar could barely hear chuckling over the ringing in his ear as he crashed on to his side. Almost immediately he felt a pair of hands force him back on to his knees. "Now answer him."

Omar shook his head in a futile attempt to alleviate some of the pain. "I'm repaying a debt."

"Interesting. So once this debt is repaid what do you plan on doing then?" Amon questioned.

"Haven't thought far ahead since it's going to be a long time till I repay it." Omar croaked as he glance around the room. By his count he could see about 7 equalist not including Amon or his lieutenant. Even if had a plan to escape these odds were not ideal in the slightest. "Even so, it's none of your concern what I do."

"Actually it is my concern as much as yours. See, since you're friends with the avatar that puts in a perfect position to carry out our plan."

Omar didn't if Amon was confident in his ability to control and manipulate or just stupid. Either way he laughed at Amon. Just as swiftly, a blow came to his ribs making double over in pain. Still though he laughed earning another kick.

"Just what makes you think I'll agree to your plan? Do you honestly think I would turn on my friend?" Omar shouted as he sat back up.

"This 'friend' of yours is likely to turn on you at a moments notice." Amon stated matter-of-factly. Once again he began that slow pace back and forth. Omar lazily followed his movements feeling something warm drip down the side of his head. A slight wooziness was coming over him. "How long until she decides that she no longer needs you and cast you aside like an old toy. As a non-bender you have nothing to offer her. But with us you can change that."

Omar sneered at Amon's comment causing him to stop his pacing. "And why would I want to do that?"

"Imagine a world with no bending. Where everyone has a chance to make a living and not worry about being passed over for a job because they can't bend. No having to worry about being defenseless against a bender in a fight. No more wars being fought because of benders lust for power. No more innocent people dying at the hands of benders." Amon ranted on proudly as his men gave nods of approval or cheered. "That is the world I forsee in our future."

Omar burst out laughing as everyone looked at him with disgust and malice. "Are you really that fucking naive. Nothing will change. Everything will still be the same. People can still kill people with out bending. Wars can still be fought over ideologies and beliefs. People can still be passed over for a job if they're not qualified for it. The only thing you change is why things happen." Omar smiled devilishly as Amon stared him down, still pacing back and forth.

Once again Omar could feel a boot connecting with his skull sending him onto his side again. Everything was blurry and sounded far away or at least muffled. Amon walked over to him and squatted down. "I'm offering you the choice to end the avatar on your own terms. You could make it quick and painless. But if I get my hands on her first, not only will I take away her bending." Amon leaned closer bringing his voice to a low snarl. "I will make her suffer. She will know the true meaning of pain and you will watch it all as she begs for me to kill her.

Omar wanted to glare but the pain he was in left him grimacing. "You won't so much as touch her, you piece of shit."

"All in due time. You will see what I have in store for the world. You have 3 weeks to decide on whether or not you will join our cause or not. If you do not join then you will be an example of what happens when non-benders turn their back on their own people." Amon stood up and walked back to the board that had the map on it. Looking over his shoulder he nodded before consulting one of his men.

Omar felt hands yank him from the floor a drag him out the door. A few punches and kicks accompanied him as he was brought back to his cell.

* * *

><p><strong>3 weeks later<strong>

Omar wheezed as he slumped back into the wall. He was surprised he hadn't caved in yet. He was able to roughly determine how long it's based off of the guard rotation and when he was fed. Only one meal a day and barely enough water, he was surprised he was still alive to be honest. Beatings became a every other day event and now he was reduce to a bloody crumpled heap. At least 2 of his ribs were broken, numerous cuts were made on his chest and back, and his right ear was partially cut. Bruises wracked his body and just being hauled around by the guards was pure agony.

Amon would periodically talk to him to see if he would finally break. Other times he would deliver news on what was going on in the outside world. A search for Omar was still ongoing and Korra was losing her shit between training, Pro-bending, and helping with the search efforts. Even Mako and Bolin were helping out. This gave Omar comfort right up until Amon would mention that his sources were coming from his contacts and not the news.

Omar lightly wheezed as he took a breath. Just breathing hurt but he had to hold on. Korra would save him, he just knew it. She was all he could think about the whole time. Through the beatings, the meals, the interrogations. She was always on his mind. Korra will be here soon, that's what he would tell himself. If he could see her again he would tell her how sorry he was for yelling at and how much he missed her.

"Wake up." A voice growled as he bang on the bars to Omar cell. Omar glanced up to see Amon's lieutenant standing outside the door along with equalist. "Amon has instructed me to offer you one last chance to join up. If you do you'll be on your way within the hour."

"Piss off." Just letting out those two words caused him discomfort. The Lieutenant stared at him for a second before turning away.

"So be it. Get him to the warehouse now. If we will not fight for us, then he will serve as an example." The Lieutenant instructed. The remaining equalist nodded and bowed slightly as their boss walked off.

Omar had heard a lot of talk about a warehouse and it having something to do with what everyone was calling The Revelation. Clearly it was some rally but as of today there were talks of some benders being captured to be used at the rally. Omar couldn't help but feel dread at what was to come tonight.

* * *

><p>Surprisingly and much to his relief, Omar was not abused at all on his way to the warehouse or once he got there. Then again there were already a massive amount of people at the warehouse as far as he could tell. This meant that most of the guards were scanning the crowd for any potential benders or cops. Still, Omar didn't want to push his luck and suffer another beating, at least not yet.<p>

For the first time since his abduction, he wasn't in metal handcuffs. Instead they used rope and did a piss poor job at tying it. If he could loosen up the ropes he could make a break for it through the crowd that must be there.

"Please welcome your hero, your savior, Amon!" A equalist bellowed through a microphone. Omar eyes snapped up to the door at the sound of the voice and could hear what could hundreds. Of people cheering. Omar started wiggling his arms behind his back, if he could loosen it up just a bit he could run.

"My quest for equality began many years ago. When I was a boy my family and I lived on a small farm. We weren't rich and none of us were benders." Amon was now speaking which probably meant he had only another minute or two.

"This made us very easy targets for the firebender who extorted my father. One day, my father confronted this man but when he did. That firebender took my family from me, then he took my face." Omar looked around the room for anything that could help. Frantically looking around he searched for anything sharp. Anything that could possibly help him out.

"I have been forced to hide behind this mask ever since. As you know, the avatar has recently arrived in Republic City. And if she were here she would say bending brings balance to the world, but she is wrong. The only thing bending has brought to the world is suffering." Omar sighed in relief as he found a broken pipe barely sharp enough to cut the rope. Angling the pipe between his wrists on the rope he started moving his arms up and down the pipe hoping for it to cut.

"It has been the cause of every war, in every era. But that is about to change. I know you have been wondering, what is the revelation? Well, you're about to get your answer. Since the beginning of time, the spirits have acted as guardians of our world and they have spoken to me. They say the avatar has failed humanity. That is why the spirits chosen me to usher in a new era of balance. They have granted me a power that will make equality a reality. The power to take away a person's bending permanently."

Omar could hear murmurs and gasps as he sawed away. The rope was starting to give a little but was it enough.

"Hey what the hell do you think you're doing." A burly voice hollered into the room. Omar snapped his head around to see a giant monster of a man lumbering towards.

"Oh shit." Omar sawed faster in atempt to free himself and be able to defend against his attacker. A massive hand grabbed the back of his head and then smashed it into the pipe. Omar closed his eyes as his face scrunched up and his eyes watered. The man smashed his head into the pipe again and threw Omar down to the floor. Omar groaned us he wiped nose, covering it with blood.

"Nice try kid, but no dice. You can't escape now." The guard kicked him in the ribs making Omar howl in pain. If his ribs broken before they definitely were now. "Should taken Amon's offer, but no instead you rather stay with that bitch avatar."

"Your firebending is gone. Forever." Omar could here Amon shout proudly.

The guard gave Omar a sinister smile and dragged Omar to his feet. "Your time is up. Now move it."

With a shove Omar stumbled out the door into a long corridor. Amon could still be heard talking with occasional crowd cheer which probably meant another bender was lost. Omar sighed in defeat, this was the end wasn't it.

"Before we deal with this last bender, I have a special surprise." Omar was shoved through a door and found himself on stage overlooking a mass of equalist protesters. To his right stood Amon and his entourage and kneeling a little bit away from them was another man. Omar eyes went wide when the man looked to him. It was Bolin.

"This man right here arrived in the city with the avatar recently. But when confronted by us about our plight against the bending regime, he turned his back on us. He turned his back on you." Amon pointed at Omar. The crowd booed and threw various objects at Omar as he was pushed ahead. "He would rather help the benders than his own kind, and too that we say unacceptable."

Omar kept his eyes trained on Bolin. He looked so terrified and more in shock to see Omar was alive. Thankfully he he didn't look like he was beaten or anything like he was. Omar gave a small subtle smile to Bolin as he moved ahead. A couple steps later a blow to the back of his knees sent him down to the floor as the crowd cheered. As he sat up on to his knees Amon stalked towards him like a lion would do to its prey until he was standing behind Omar.

"This is the price for non-benders not fighting for our cause." Omar felt a hand grip the back of his neck and forced him to look up. With his other hand, Amon placed his thumb on Omar forehead. Almost instantly Omar felt his entire body seize up in pain. Omar screamed bloody murder as Amon held him in place. It was as if the very blood in his veins turned into knives and we're slicing their way through his body. Something warm oozed from his eyes and ears as Amon released him.

"OMAR!" Bolin screamed from his left. Omar could feel some of the pain leaving his body but it hurt to move. He feel his hand wiping away the blood from his eyes and that's when he realized that in his pain he was somehow able to break out of the binding his hands.

The floor was hard but it strangely felt nice. He didn't want to get up, it hurt just to move. Everything was blurry and muted out. The crowd could be shouting and he didn't hear a thing. Rolling onto his back he notice he couldn't see the ceiling like before. Come to think of it he couldn't see much of anything. Just steam. Groggy he rose to his feet and could see people running all over the place at least from 10 feet away he could see.

Noticing no equalist nearby, he limped his way off of the stage. Slowly but surely his hearing was coming back and he could see clearly. Moving through the steam he stumbled through an exit door on to a balcony. Cool air stung his face and the wind howled throughout the night. Never in his life had Omar been so grateful to be outside breathing fresh air.

The sound of screaming ended his relief though and he could see The Lieutenant shocking the ladder just 5 feet in front of him. Moving on impulse Omar charged the equalist boss, just as he turned around sending them both off of the platform. In retrospect considering his condition, it was a very stupid idea. The two men smacked ground with a thud and Omar was only happy that he landed on top of The Lieutenant. Rolling off, Omar grimaced as his ribs reminded him why he shouldn't have done that. Still, The Lieutenant wasn't moving either so there was that.

"OMAR! OMAR!" A familiar voice hollered out drawing a weak smile on his face. Looking towards the source he could see Korra sprinting towards him with Naga in tow.

"Bolin, help me get him up. He's hurt bad." Mako shouted as he tried picking up Omar. Bolin stumbled over and grabbed Omar other arm and the two brothers lifted him from the ground. Omar shouted in pain but allowed them to help.

"Quickly, put him on Naga." Korra screamed out hysterical as she hopped on to Naga. "We're all going to have to squeeze on."

The pain in Omar ribs was unbearable now and he felt himself slipping out of consciousness. Everyone's screaming was gradually drowned out and Omar closed his eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>Not a bad chapter, huh. I hope it was a nice little change from the original story and it was interesting and tough to write.<strong>

**Rate and review and have a awesome week :D**


End file.
